


Christmas Is Cumming

by IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos



Series: Happy Holidays [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron’s a doc, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Andrew and Neil are Lawyers, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Puns, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Soft bondage, They love each other, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, siblings to lovers, to each their own, twindreil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos/pseuds/IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos
Summary: Nicky leaves a special Christmas gift under the tree to guarantee a not so silent white Christmas for his three favorite boys





	Christmas Is Cumming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all Twindreil lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+Twindreil+lovers).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FWU_2018_Smutmas_Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2018_Smutmas_Collection) collection. 



> 1\. Don’t read this if you’re against incest, polyamory, sex between men, threesomes or any other forms of diversity. Their relationship is based on consent, trust and love.
> 
> THERE’S EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN THE TWINS AND NEIL. AS LITTLE THUMPER ALREADY TAUGHT US: 
> 
> If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all.
> 
> I appreciate constructive criticism for my writing but please hold back with any comments regarding the legal or moral status of incest.
> 
> HMU on tumblr: iknowwhoyouaredamianos
> 
> 2\. Why I consider their relationship and the plot valid:
> 
> I completely changed the exposition so Andrew and Aaron got to know each other on a completely different basis. Neither had witnessed each other’s horror and there were no homicides involved. 
> 
> They got to know each other, found a way out of their trauma by opening up to someone who would understand, listen and don’t ask. 
> 
> Neil came in and this all works because they all have a messed-up past and found true love in someone who sees past that, who sees the other as a human being and takes them for what they really are.
> 
> If you want to discuss that further, feel free to comment and hit me up.
> 
> 3\. Thank you if you still want to read this. It was fun to write that one for the Smutmas challenge. I appreciate your comments and wish you all a merry Christmas!
> 
> Last but not least: Thanks to [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09) for sharing the puns with me and allowing me to use them. I had a blast <3
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Nicky leaves a special Christmas gift under the Christmas tree to guarantee a not so silent white Christmas

It was after midnight when Nicky and Erik got up from the sofa to grab their jackets and wait by the door to be bidden goodbye. They were the last ones to leave after a fun night with turkey, mashed potatoes and way too many sweets for Kevin to leave it uncommented, earning him a quick glare from Andrew.

Celebrating Christmas together had become a tradition throughout the past five years and this time it was Andrew’s, Aaron’s and Neil’s turn to host it.

Together - as far as a nearby standing Andrew throwing mocking comments at Aaron’s and Neil’s decorating attempts counted as help - they had decorated the spacious house with fairy lights, stars, paper snowflakes and a Christmas tree Andrew had cut down with Aaron a few weeks ago, transforming the usually sparsely adorned place into a winter wonderland for Christmas Eve.

Aaron and Neil had given their all in the kitchen all day, not only fighting with the turkey stuffing and baking cookies and cake, but also with a hungry Andrew snitching ingredients several times and stuffing them into his mouth until he’d gotten Aaron fed up enough to lock him out for the rest of the afternoon.

Although they’d been living together for eight years now - somehow managing to build a life around their messed-up past, tortured souls, experienced pain and disappointment by replacing the bad memories with good ones, one by one until all wounds had turned into scars, the experienced pain still visible but no longer palpable - Neil still couldn’t believe that this was supposed to be his. That Andrew was supposed to be his. That Aaron was supposed to be his. That he was supposed to be theirs until their last day came, their last breath taken.

It had been a shock for the other foxes - at least in the beginning - and Neil couldn’t say that it hadn’t been one for him, too. Nowadays, it was so normal to them that none ever doubted that this could work or that they could share their hearts not with just one but two others equally.

Neil had fallen for Andrew first, for this conundrum, for someone who’d taken him for who he was - not the scars on his face, his ancestry, but just Neil Josten. Someone who had shown him that all that mattered was what Neil chose to be, that he was more than his past, that he could choose by acting like the person he wanted to be - and that’s what Neil had done. He’d exchanged running away, living in disguise and not swinging for staying, being Neil Josten and giving his heart to a man who meant love, safety, freedom. To the one who’d never give it back until Neil wanted him to, who’d never crash it.

To the one who’d gotten to know his other half for the first time when he had to look through the shop window twice, not sure if he’d just seen a hallucination or his reflection, but it had been neither. It had been a young man, standing at the cash counter, the same size, a tad more slender, the blond hair a bit shorter than his own and the same set of hazel eyes meeting his, revealing nothing but the same amount of fear and confusion, pain and anger as his own.

They hadn’t even known that there was a second version of them out there, that they hadn’t come into this world alone but with an exact copy. What followed were talks, a million questions, fights, reproaches, accusations and after all therapy, healing, forgiveness.

Eventually, they had decided to give each other a chance, calling a truce, accepting that they’d never get an answer to why their mother had given them up for adoption, only to revise her decision a week later, taking Aaron back and leaving Andrew behind. An answer to why the one had to go through the purgatory and the other through hell, never having a chance of complete recovery.

They’d found out that both had chosen the same university, had moved to the same city and were still so different in all the similarity one could find in their appearance. Aaron had chosen medicine, Andrew law. Aaron had liked sitting in the sun, listening to music, even chatting with the few friends he had; Andrew had liked sitting on the roof, drinking a cool beer after a long day as an intern, smoking a cigarette and driving out into the woods on weekends to hear nothing but the quiet surrounding him. Aaron had loved sitting in the library, studying diligently; Andrew barely had to learn due to his eidetic memory, making him one of the best students without any effort.

Moving in together had been the logical consequence of preferring each other’s presence over some strangers’ in a dorm. What had followed hadn’t been their intention at all. Sharing their place had meant so much more than just sharing space. It had meant sharing long nights in the living room, sharing fears, learning each other’s boundaries - physical and emotional ones.

But it had also meant not being alone any longer, not having to go through nightmares alone anymore, Aaron always being around when Andrew started awake in the middle of the night, still feeling the touch of hands on his body, hands he couldn’t even assign because there had been too many not caring about his boundaries in the past.

Aaron’s nightmares hadn’t followed the same script and yet they’d been enough to make him sit up, sweaty and shivering, but then there had been Andrew and for the first time in their lives they had been able to go back to sleep. Looking into a face that mirrored their own, looking into eyes that didn’t show pity but understanding - it had been the anchor they had been looking for so eagerly and had never found in anybody else but themselves.

One day, after the twins had long come to terms with their feelings and had made the decision to not give a shit about society’s opinion, Andrew had met Neil.

Neil had shown up with a group of friends at the nightclub Andrew used to work at to finance his studies. Neil had just come along because Kevin and Matt had dragged him, thinking that he definitely would be missing something never having experienced a proper club night as a student. Neil had first wanted to let them down, excusing himself by explaining how important this laboratory work was for his upcoming finals before transferring to law school, but Matt and Kevin had stuck to their guns, so he’d given in.

He’d caught Andrew’s attention and Andrew his and had come back more often until he’d found out that all he’d been coming back for was a handsome blond man working behind the counter, never messing up an order no matter how crowded the place’d used to be.

And yet, Andrew had never taken it - this, their nothing - to the next level, until one day he’d introduced Neil to his doppelganger, Aaron. They might’ve looked similar but were miles apart when it came to their behavior.

Meeting at the bar had transitioned into meeting at a restaurant, movie nights at the twin’s and celebrating Thanksgiving together, Andrew and Aaron inseparable, until Neil understood what he was getting into.

There would have never been a chance of getting Andrew without taking Aaron and somehow Neil had been okay with their premise. He’d already fallen for Andrew by the time and if getting Andrew meant accepting Aaron or otherwise not having Andrew at all, Neil hadn’t needed to think about his decision twice.

What had started off as simply accepting Aaron as another important partner to Andrew had ended in Neil realizing that he not only wanted to share his heart with Andrew but with Aaron too.

He’d chosen both of them and they had chosen him, had opened their vacuum for Neil to enter, had splitten their already split hearts once more and got completed again by Neil’s third he’d given to each of them.

They’d become a family and Neil had found a home, a home with not one but two men and two cats, two men who would go above and beyond to keep him safe, two men who loved him for who he was, not who he’d used to be in the past. Every year around Christmas Neil was thankful for the family he’d gotten many years ago.

Kevin and Thea had been the first ones to leave, having to fly out to Thea’s parents early next morning and had been quickly followed by Renee and Allison. Matt and Dan had just left a few minutes ago with their son and daughter and now only Nicky and Erik were left in the hallway.

“That was a fun night,” Nicky said while pulling Neil into a tight hug, his cheeks flushed from all the hot wine he’d had and Neil was more than happy that Erik had restrained himself from getting wasted.

“It was. Thanks for coming and for the presents and the wine.”

“Oh no bother,” Nicky slurred, finding purchase on Erik who was standing in the doorframe, waiting for Nicky to finally follow him out. “I love you boys. Neil, Aaron, your turkey was absolutely amazing.”

“It would have been even better if Andrew hadn’t eaten half of the filling before it ended in the turkey,” Aaron muttered, wrapping his arms around Neil’s waist, resting his head on Neil’s shoulder.

“See, Andrew obviously can’t keep his hands off tidbits when he sees them.”

They’d all become accustomed to Nicky’s raunchy remarks over the years and yet he never seized to surprise them with his bluntness. His sweater said it all: “If you want a white Christmas, just jingle my bells.”

“Good night, Nicky,” Andrew ended the conversation and shoved his drunken cousin out of the door and onto the porch, making Neil and Aaron exchange glances and wonder if Andrew would shove him into the car as well.

“Good night, Neil. Good night, Aaron. Good night, Andrew,” Nicky shouted before Erik could finally convince him to settle in the passenger seat and fasten his seat belt.

Andrew was still standing by the steps leading to their porch as if he was sure that Nicky would come back once he’d left his place. As Andrew finally turned back towards the house, Nicky rolled down his window, making Andrew look back over his shoulder with a glare.

“I almost forgot it, but I left one present under the tree that’s for all of you together, especially for you, Andrew.” He wiggled his brows and added “You better use it sooner than later. Hope it’ll help to get rid of your grim face.” Nicky’s smirk and wink augured that something was waiting for them that definitely shouldn’t be opened in company, so Neil just started waving while Aaron and Andrew threw a blank stare at him until Erik finally drove off.

~~~~~~

Neil woke up to the smell of coffee, fried bacon, freshly baked rolls and Andrew’s coconut shampoo. When he opened his eyes, Andrew wasn’t next to him anymore and Aaron was snoring behind him, obviously still deeply asleep.

They had called it a night right after Nicky and Erik had left yesterday night and fallen asleep within a few seconds, their jobs taking their toll now that they were finally on leave. Neil kicked the blanket aside and trotted into the kitchen, stretching and yawning in the door frame, watching Andrew setting the table.

“Staring, Neil.”

“Good morning,” Neil said, not able to hide the smile on his face. “I’m just enjoying the view.”

“You’re a junkie scoring his drug.” Andrew turned around, his hair mussed, his glasses on and his sweatpants revealing his hip bones. Neil couldn’t imagine ever waking up without the twitch on Andrew’s lips, without this moment when Andrew couldn’t contain, didn’t want to contain his amusement.

“Maybe I am. Will you give me a high?”

“You’re still as bad at flirting as back then.” Andrew closed the gap by walking over to the door, gripping Neil’s neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. “Hungry?”

“For breakfast or you?” Neil asked, shooting Andrew a big grin that revealed his intention.

Andrew just pushed his face away and walked back to the stove, setting all the food down onto the table before walking into the bedroom, forcing Neil to grin even wider.

Neil filled three cups with freshly brewed coffee and sat down at the table, reading the newspaper Andrew had abandoned earlier. When he heard footsteps striding through the door, he looked around and smiled at Aaron who was squinting at the sun hitting him through the window.

“Morning sunshine,” he cooed, sipping his coffee.

“Shut up. Too early for your shit talk,” Aaron muttered, flopping himself onto the chair and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“You still look cute when you do this.”

“Andrew, can we throw the sap out?” Aaron groaned, letting his head fall back into his neck.

“All your fault. It wasn’t me who hugged his waist yesterday turning him into a fluff junkie. You know how it goes: Don’t throw bricks-“

“Okay, okay,” he interrupted, raising his hands in surrender, “can I throw you out as well? Why are you like this? When did you become like this?”

“The moment you allowed this idiot to join us.” Andrew cocked his head from where he sat on the window sill towards Neil and stubbed his cigarette out.

Aaron sighed, keeping his eyes shut until Andrew settled at the table and drowned a ton of sugar into his coffee mug - a quirk not only Kevin couldn’t stand to watch.  
“I’ll have to see my own brother die from hyperglycemia one day. Why? Why me?”

“You won’t see it if you simply keep your eyes shut,” Andrew retorted, buttering his roll and adding a generous layer of nutella and peanut butter. “By the way, you’re about to challenge Neil for being our unconquerable drama queen.”

“I should have never given in to this.”

“I’ll remind you next time you’re begging for his dick to thrust deeper,” Andrew said bluntly and bit into his roll, causing Aaron to slightly flush and Neil to almost choke on his too hot eggs as he couldn’t suppress a bursting laugh. “Guess that’ll happen faster than you think,” Andrew added, pulling his newspaper away from Neil to read the arts section.

“What the fuck, Drew,” Aaron said with an unbelieving undertone.

Andrew averted his eyes from the article for a moment, looking over the frame of his glasses and nodded towards the glittery box beneath the Christmas tree.

“You opened it? Where’s the surprise in that?” Neil said, pouting.

“I don’t like surprises.”

“Maybe we do?” Aaron retorted, supporting Neil.

“Then you should have opened it earlier.”

Although Andrew had overcome most of his trauma by now, small things like these made his past still pushing back to the surface. Andrew had never liked surprises and Neil was sure that he’d never get used to them no matter how positive they’d be.

His past, his boundaries - they all had been a reason for Neil to grow fond of having both men on his side. There had been and there still were days where Andrew couldn’t fight the demons lingering in the back of his mind, where every touch seemed to burn like the dashboard lighter Neil had felt on his face a long time ago, where Andrew needed to get out of their bed, their bedroom, their apartment, overwhelmed by too many feelings and neither Aaron nor Neil ever resented him for it, and yet Neil was grateful for Aaron being another stable column to keep Neil standing when the other crumbled.

Especially in the beginning, Aaron had been able to give Neil something that Andrew simply couldn’t, not to the fullest extent. Andrew had been safety, love, pleasure but Neil had seen how hard it was for him to be touched - everywhere - and Aaron had somehow filled this void.

It used to happen less often these days. Andrew had learned that Aaron and Neil’s touch wasn’t their touch, not a harmful but a loving one, but Neil enjoyed that he’d never have to fear hurting Aaron by touching him and it made things a lot easier.

“Now that you opened it, you can as well tell us what it is,” Aaron broke the silence.

“I won’t tell you,” Andrew said after half a minute, still reading his newspaper. “I will show you.” He folded the newspaper neatly, pushed his chair back and put the dish into the dishwasher. “Get showered, both of you,” he added without wasting a look at them, taking the box from underneath the tree and strode into the bedroom, leaving Neil and Aaron startled as the door snapped shut.

~~~~~~

Neil was certain that for most people it was already barely manageable to contain themselves when one pair of hands roamed around their body, but he could reassure them, it was even harder when two sets worked their way up and down on it.

They had started off slowly, Andrew and Aaron alternating between taking turns at kissing Neil and kissing each other, first lazily then more eagerly.

Neil feasted on their familiar scents, their warm hands wandering his chest and hips, Aarons warm mouth slowly sucking in his earlobe while Andrew’s grip in his hair and his gently scraping teeth on his neck grounded him.

They hadn’t even needed to dress when they’d stepped out of the shower since Andrew had ushered them onto the bed the moment they’d exited the bathroom, both just a towel around their hips so that no fabric was restraining Neil’s throbbing cock now.

Only Andrew was still wrapped up in a shirt and his gray sweatpants, his erection being outlined against the fabric. His cheeks were slightly flushed - the only visible hint of arousal his face revealed. He was pressed to Neil’s side, his crotch aligned with Neil’s right hand, just a few inches apart. Neil has gotten used to Andrew’s reservation and knew that a roiling ocean was trapped underneath the calm surface, waiting to burst through, even when nobody else would recognize it.

He tilted his head towards Aaron, allowing Andrew a better access to the sweet spot beneath his pulse point and moaned at the arising sensation as Aaron’s hot tongue licked over his bottom lip only to slide into his mouth a second later, eliciting a wave of husky pants from his throat, being rewarded with a hoarse _fuck_ from Aaron as Neil’s tongue swirled around his more eagerly.

When Aaron rolled over for his chest to hover over Neil’s, Neil pulled out of the kiss, licking his swollen lips before letting his gaze linger on Andrew’s face until their eyes met.

“Yes or no, Andrew?” Neil asked, pushing the words out of his dried out throat, his hand twitching in anticipation and yet he needed a yes even when Andrew’s dilated pupils had already revealed his answer.

“Yes.”

Within a second Neil closed the gap between Andrew’s hard-on and his hand, cupping him through his pants, letting Andrew rejoice in the friction his eager thrusts evoked, before he pulled away to let his fingers wander underneath the waistband, finally teasing out a gasp from Andrew’s mouth as his fingers hit his pleasure trail.

Want unfurled in the pit of Neil’s stomach as he felt Aaron’s hand caressing his chest, his mouth trailing from Neil’s arm to his nipple and down across his abs to his groin, where he teased him by pressing kisses onto every inch of his seething skin except for the most longing part.

“Aaron,” he groaned in desperation for Aaron’s lips to encompass the head of his red, leaking cock, but all Aaron did was ignore him and work his way further downwards.

Just as Neil’s muscles started to relax again, a shudder sped through his guts, making his skin crawl when he felt his balls being sucked into Aaron’s wet mouth, first one side, then both. He quickly tucked his knees up to give Aaron more space and expose more skin.

“Fuck, Aaron.”

“You like this?” Andrew breathed into his ear but shut up when Neil finally pushed his hand under Andrew’s briefs and cupped him fully, welcoming Andrew’s eager thrusts with pumps and twists and his thumb sliding over the head.

“Yes, Drew, I do,” he answered, not even trying to keep his smirk from slipping into his voice when Andrew’s eyes fluttered at Neil’s finger sliding through his slit.

“Seems like you like thi- god, Aaron,” he gasped out, overwhelmed by the sudden sensation of Aaron’s tongue licking down his grundle right to his hole, the tip of his tongue slowly circling around before pushing in, making Neil dig his hands into the sheets beneath him.

“Aaron, stop it,” Andrew interrupted the pleasure, his voice dark and determined as he pushed Neil’s hand out of his pants and his body off the bed, giving Neil even more chills as he walked over to the glittery box Nicky had left beneath the tree, his sweatpants revealing that there wasn’t enough space for his biggest portrayal of lust.

Aaron had stopped immediately as he’d heard Andrew’s command and laid down onto his belly, his right hand working on himself while his left hand drew circles from Neil’s tensed up abdomen to the inner side of his thighs, raking through the curls covering his legs, making Neil’s want grow harder as Aaron sent small shudders up his spine.

“What is it, Drew,” Aaron asked impishly, averting his eyes from Neil’s to look at his twin.

“Nicky’s obviously robbed Santa’s workshop for adult toys. Here, take Santa’s Honey first.” Andrew threw the plastic Santa - not looking like Santa at all but more like Nicky’s wet dream of Santa with his muscular torso only covered by two suspenders - to Aaron.

“Santa’s Honey?” Aaron frowned, stopped stroking his length and pulled his hand out from underneath to turn the Santa around and read the tag on the back aloud. “All I want for Christmas is lube: Make it easier for the big guy to slide down the chimney with our gingerbread flavored lube. Enjoy the slide. Oh Nicky,” he scoffed, evoking a laugh from Neil.

“What else is in there?” Neil now addressed Andrew who definitely didn’t find it funny according to his blunt face.

“Want the Jingle Balls, Candy Cane or Santa’s Little Helper?” he asked back, leaving the things in the box so Neil had to pick blindly.

“Oh my god,” Neil laughed out, now definitely unable to hold it back. “Nicky’s killing me.”

“I’ll be killing him first.”

“I guess I’ll take the Jingle Balls, I already have two little helpers around,” Neil gave in to turn the conversation back, shooting Andrew a sly look as he walked over to push Aaron out of Neil’s space and up the bed before plunking himself between Neil’s parted legs, their cocks aligning as Andrew pushed forward, only separated by a piece of fabric.

“Seems like you like Nicky’s presents so isn’t it only fair that you’re the first to test them for us?” Andrew whispered into his ear, his hot breath tickling when it hit his earlobe.

“Seems like you enjoy them as well or is that a candy cane in your pocket?” Neil retaliated into his ear, raking his hands through Andrew’s still thick blond hair, gently pulling on a pair of strands to tilt his head aside, teeth grating along his neck line until he reached Andrew’s pleasure spot where he eagerly placed a hickey, educing a sharp breath from Andrew’s lungs.

“Your puns make me wanna stuff your smart mouth,” he gritted out, trailing downwards by placing bites here and there until he settled himself between Neil’s legs, swallowing Neil’s full length before unwrapping the golden balls. “Aaron, shut him up. Neil is eager to taste the gingerbread.”

Aaron needed no second invitation to decapitate Santa and squeeze some lube into his palm, coating his pounding erection with a generous amount before licking off the remains from his hand, Neil’s dark eyes observing him avidly with anticipation, all blue replaced by the black of his widened pupils.

The smell of gingerbread reached his nose as Aaron placed his leaking head onto Neil’s dark red lips, waiting for them to part, to allow him in. Neil let his tongue slide over the shaft before letting him enter, his mouth immediately being flushed with a mixture of gingerbread and bitter-salty precum. A lick through the slit drew a hiss from Aaron’s mouth and a tight pull on Neil’s hair as Aaron’s fingers raked through them, Aaron gasping out “Fuck, Neil” as he swirled his tongue around the edge of Aaron’s hot glans.

Neil almost choked when he felt a wet ball being pushed against his gaping hole as he was just pushing forward to swallow Aaron wholly.

“Yes or No,” he heard Andrew’s raspy voice ask, but Neil’s answer was clear, slipping from his lips easily. “Yes, yes, yes,” and Andrew pushed the ball inside, letting his finger follow to place the globe right against his prostate, making Neil moan at the sweet sensation, the bolt of lust speeding through his veins right through his loins and into his throbbing cock pressed against his belly. “Drew,” he panted out but closed his lips quickly to suck at Aaron’s dick still resting inside of his mouth, Aaron slightly thrusting for some attention.

Andrew pulled his finger out to push in the second ball, the familiar feeling of being full, filled out, making Neil’s chest burn from all the heat rising in his lungs and guts.

He heard Andrew pushing himself up, but kept his attention on Aaron by wrapping his hand around his shaft, finding a pleasant rhythm of pumping and sucking, making Aaron let his head bump against the headrest, cheeks flushed, lips parted, eyes fluttering as his abs tensed up, his body doubling over as his orgasm hit him and he filled Neil’s mouth with more than just Santa’s Honey.

“Shouldn’t have given in, huh?” Andrew mocked from the end of the bed, now undressed to his briefs, throwing a set of red velvet cloths into Aaron’s sweaty face. “Tie him up and come over. Have some work for you,” he added and knelt down in front of Neil, placing a box beside his legs as he dove for Neil’s aching cock and sucked him in, keeping Neil’s frantic thrusts under control with his hand massaging his balls, while Aaron tied Neil’s hands to the backrest.

Neil started twisting his body, his legs trembling in pleasure until he couldn’t keep back any longer, gasping out “Drew, I’m so close” as his hips arched under Andrew’s touch, but Andrew pulled back and watched Neil’s eyes flutter open in desperation, his lips wet and swollen, a string of saliva whipping back to Andrew’s lips as he pulled away. “Andrew,” Neil begged, wanting to touch himself so badly, unable to move his hands tied up above his head.

He felt Andrew go still and watched as he lowered his head onto Neil’s stomach as Aaron aligned his pelvis with Andrew’s backside, Andrew holding out the small box he’d just placed beside Neil’s legs for Aaron to take it.

“Tree Toppers - Safe through the not so silent nights? What the fuck?” Aaron scoffed as he pulled a condom out, unwrapped it and put it on. “Yes or No, Drew,” he asked, hooking one finger under the waistband of his briefs.

“Thank Nicky,” Andrew shot back, his voice muffled. “Yes.”

Aaron just shrugged, pulled Andrew’s briefs down and put some lube onto the condom and Andrew’s hole, first preparing him by pushing in one finger, then two and finally entering utterly when Andrew had taken three fingers easily, becoming one with his exact copy.

Neil could feel Andrew tensing as Aaron pushed in, letting out a moan as he pressed forward, obviously waiting for Andrew to adjust before falling into a slow alternation between thrusts and retractions. Andrew’s breath tickled on Neil’s skin, forcing him into gently rolling his hips, begging for Andrew to continue where he’d left off.

The air filled with muffled groans, claps of skin meeting skin and Andrew’s wet mouth bopping Neil, all three panting frantically from eagerly exchanged thrusts and kisses, their bodies coated with tiny pearls of sweat, glinting like the thin layer of ice on the outside of the windows.

Neil felt a knot building in his pelvis, a raging orgasm pressing to the surface but Andrew knew him too well and stopped now and then, driving Neil insane. He curled his hands around the cloths wrapped around his wrists to get a better hold before he’d lose himself in the lurking climax of pleasure.

Andrew’s speeding hands, pumping and twisting around Neil’s base, gave his own closeness away, his licks and swirls getting more inaccurate as Aaron thrusted deeper, faster, chasing his dick down Andrew’s hole, Neil’s brain being enveloped in a haze at the sight of their flushed cheeks and gaping mouths.

The forced immobility of his hands was agonizing when all he wanted to do was finishing himself off and gripping Andrew’s hair, and yet it made the sensation even more intense.

“Andrew, Andr-eeew,” Aaron’s voice cracked as he put all effort into his last thrust before climaxing, almost toppling over onto Andrew’s back, just restraining himself in the nick of time by grabbing Andrew’s hip.

“Don’t look so greedy,” Andrew said as he raised his eyes to look into Neil’s, a smirk flashing over his face as Aaron pulled out, wrapping the full rubber in some tissues and throwing it into the trash bin.

“Turn over,” Andrew breathed into Neil’s mouth as he swallowed his lips in an intense kiss.

The balls had been barely noticeable while Andrew had spoiled him but now, as Neil flipped himself over onto his belly, he could feel the friction against his prostate again, raising his anticipation for Andrew to replace them.

Andrew made Neil’s back arch upwards as he trailed a finger along his flank and slipped beneath his body so Neil could straddle him when he tucked up his legs.

Neil could hear Aaron unzip another condom and pulling it over Andrew’s dick between his legs before he coated it with lube. Andrew guided him with a hand on his hip while positioning himself in the right angle. He felt a tug between his tight buttocks as Aaron removed the balls, one by one slowly popping out before he could replace them with Andrew’s cock as he lowered himself onto his lap.

It didn’t take long for him to find the right rhythm, rising up and down slowly until he found the right angle for Andrew’s tip to brush against his prostate with every stroke, Andrew’s hands on his hips setting the pace while his own were still tied to the headrest, his fingers clawing into the cloths to keep his balance.

It all was so familiar to him, the breaths, their moans, their hands roaming around his shaking body, Andrew inside of him, filling the void not only physically but at the same time emotionally.

When he opened his eyes and lowered his head he met Andrew’s gaze, his hazel eyes half-open, showing his affection more than words could ever do, so Neil didn’t hesitate any longer and closed the gap between them, his hot lips meeting Andrew’s hot lips, merging in an all-encompassing kiss that made it clear,m that his answer would always be yes because his answer lay in these two men, consisted of nothing else but them, Andrew and Aaron, and he would never dare to deny them.

„I love you,“ Neil breathed against his lips and he meant both of them although only Andrew could probably have heard him.

„Aaron, don’t make me beg,“ he demanded a tad louder now, the tension in his body nearly unbearable and Aaron seemed to have heard him this time for he could feel a finger aligning with Andrew’s cock as he ground into it.

It felt so good, so full, so real after all the void and the lies his life had consisted of before he‘d met them and it made him want to never let go again, so he forced his muscles into relaxation, making it easy for Aaron to align a second finger and a third before replacing his fingers with his full length.

It always startled him anew when he thought he was used to taking both of them and yet the feeling never was the same. It was like they were mapping out each other’s bodies every time from scratch and having both of them filling him out never felt like last time.

His lungs were aching, burning, his skin seething where Aaron‘s hands wandered his back and his neck and Andrew’s gripped his hip, his thumb rubbing over his hip bone while he jerked Neil off with his other, teeth scraping against his nipples and abdomen.

He felt all his nerves in his groins clenching before he finally collapsed into his orgasm, Andrew riding him through with his wrist twisting and stroking in Neil’s rhythm while he gave in to his own, his hips bucking up to feast on every fraction he could get from his last thrusts against Neil’s walls and Aaron’s already softening hard-on as Neil spilled over his stomach.

„Fuck,“ he heard Aaron say, his voice raspy and barely audible and when he retreated, Neil let him out but his chest still felt full.

He felt the cloths around his wrists being loosened. The moment they were free, he raked them into Aaron’s hair, pulling him down into a satisfied kiss before doing the same with Andrew and watching the twins colliding into a sloppy kiss afterwards before all three collapsed onto the mattress, their fingers intertwined.

“I guess Santa’s little helper isn’t needed when I got two at home, huh,” Neil laughed out, his chest heaving and hot, not from his orgasm alone, but from the best Christmas present he could have asked for.

“Shut up, Neil,” both said at the same time. It was just one of many amazing Christmas Days that lay ahead of them against all odds.


End file.
